Snack Time
by futureauthor13
Summary: There's only one snack left, and both Trunks and Bra want it. Who's going to get it, read to find out. Brother and Sister oneshot.


**More of a fun oneshot, this time with the two Brief siblings. Enjoy!**

"Where is he!" Bra was not a happy princess. Being an eight year old princess, and being Vegeta's daughter did not make her very patient. With her father out sparring with Goku and her mother working on a new invention, her sixteen year old brother was picking her up from grade school.

At least he was supposed to, half an hour ago. Bra checked her watch. 3:32. She yelled in frusteration and kicked a rock. If she could control her flying or had her home been closer she would've left by now. Finally, she saw a familiar car pull up to the curve. Finally, the princess thought as she got into the front seat.

"Hey, who said you could sit up front?" asked Trunks.

"Dad always lets me," replied Bra, sitting in her seat.

"Well I'm not Dad," said Trunks, "get in the back, Squirt."

"No," said Bra, "and don't call me that, Jerk!" Both siblings glared at each other, both stubborn and neither one not willing to back down. Finally, Trunks decided that the issue wasn't worth fighting over. Besides, he needed to finish his projects so he could go over to Goten's for a couple hours.

"Fine," said Trunks, "just don't change the radio station every five seconds."

"So why were you so late?" Bra asked casually, "get detention again?"

"No," said Trunks, but his little sister just smiled at him.

"I can tell when you're lying," said Bra, "didn't Mom say get one more detention and you're grounded for a week?"

"Promise not to tell and I'll take you to the park on Saturday," said Trunks, "and I'll even let you invite Pan."

"Hmm," said Bra, thinking it over, "deal." This was the way their relationship worked. Striking deals, blackmailing and teasing. But to them, it was the perfect sibling relationship. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't all lovey dovey Brady Bunch siblings. Just normal, everyday Saiyan siblings. It made like interesting to both of them.

As the silver car pulled up to the Capsule Corps. building, Trunks put it in park, and the two siblings got out and went inside. "Mom! We're home!" shouted Trunks, throwing his faded and tearing bookbag on the floor.

"Okay!" said his mother's voice over the intercom that was coming from a microphone in her lab. Bra went into the kitchen and placed her pink bookbag on a chair. Her stomach immediantly started to growl.

"I wonder it Grandma's cooked anything," Bra thought out loud as she looked around. Nothing in the cupboards, nothing good in the fridge. Finally, she spotted what could be considered a pot of gold in her mind. On top of the fridge was the snack jar. Jackpot!

The blue haired saiyan floated up, and reached into the jar. At first, she thought it was empty. Then, her hand brushed against something. After feeling around, she felt a small package, and clamped her hand around it. She pulled the package out of the jar, and floated back onto the floor.

"Great!" said Bra, smiling as she looked at the package, "Mini blueberry muffins!" She was about to open the package, when a voice stopped her.

"Hey! That's mine!" said Trunks, "I was saving it for after school."

"You can't save snacks," retorted Bra, "in this house, it's first come first serve, remember?"

"I don't care, those are mine Bra, now hand them over!" said Trunks.

To normal people, this wouldn't be a big deal. But to saiyans, food was very high on the list of importance, even if it was just a small snack. Both saiyan children were hungry, and neither one was willing to give up.

"I had it first," said Bra, "So it's mine." The girl started to open the package again, when Trunks made a dive for it. He managed to knock it to the ground, and reached out to pick it up, but Bra pushed him away.

Getting mad now, Trunks lifted Bra up the air, and grabbed the package. But then Bra kicked the young prince in the ribs, causing him to drop the snack. As Bra picked it up again, Trunks tried to get it away from her, but ended up running into the counter when she gracefully moved out of the way.

"Brat!" Trunks yelled, as they continued the chase. Before floating into the air, Bra stuck her tongue out at her brother. Trunks glared at her, and the two siblings began chasing each other around the kitchen, yelling at each other.

"What's going on in here!"

Both children froze. Standing in the doorway was their father. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and was shirtless, which meant he had just finished training and was not in the mood to break up the fight between the two siblings.

"She won't give me my food!" shouted Trunks.

"I had it first!" Bra shouted, trying to get the package back. They were about to start up the fight again when their father spoke.

"Shut up, both of you!" The two kids stood still and silent. "Now, I don't care about which one of you had the snack first. If it was up to me, I would take the snack for myself and neither of you would get it. But, since you would both just go whine to your mother, you two can sort it out yourselves. But yell again and neither of you get it."

With that, the Saiyan prince walked over to the refridgerator and got himself a drink. The two siblings glared at each other once again.

"Okay," said Trunks, with a smile, "How about we arm wrestle for it?"

"Are you serious?" Bra asked him, clearly not happy with the idea.

"We're both half breeds, so technically it's even," explained Trunks, even though he knew completely well that the fight was entirely onesided.

"Fine," said Bra, smiling, "But I hope you know what you're getting into. I will win, Trunks, I know I will."

"Well, let's just see Sis," replied Trunks. Trunks placed the package on the table. The two stretched out an arm and clamped hands, while Vegeta simply sat down at the table to observe. "Ready?"

"Set?" said Bra.

"Go!"

The two began pushing, Trunks with only a fraction of his strength and Bra with all of hers. Trunks could see her struggling and almost felt sorry for her. But then he remembered who she was, and decided it was time to stop playing around. He squeezed Bra's hand, and brought it down to the table. Bra let out a yelp, and pulled her hand back.

"Sorry Sis, those are the breaks," said Trunks. He was about to grab the muffins when he noticed that his sister wasn't yelling or demanding a rematch. Instead, she was looking down at her hand, rubbing it and sniffling.

"Trunks, I know you're stronger than me," said Bra, tears threatening to fall, "You don't have to be a jerk about it. And you didn't have to h-hurt me."

The fun was over, and Trunks no longer felt hungry or victorious. Instead, he felt guilty. "Hey Bra, I wasn't trying to..." Trunks started to say, "Look, I'm sorry alright?"

Bra looked up at her brother with bright blue eyes. Trunks gave her a friendly smile. "Trunks?" Bra asked.

"Yeah Sis?" Bra smiled, and snatched the package and jumped off her chair.

"I told you I would always win," she said. Trunks just sat there, mouth agape. His little sister had tricked him! He couldn't believe it.

"You, you brat!" Trunks shouted.

"Sticks and stones," Bra said happily as she walked away. Trunks moaned, frusterated and annoyed with his sister. How could he have fallen for that! He looked over at his father, who was simply smirking at him.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face," said Trunks.

"Hey Trunks!" Trunks looked up, and was surprised when he saw two mini muffins flying towards them. He quickly caught them, and looked over at his sister, confused.

"That's for putting up a good fight," said Bra. The two siblings smiled at each other. "You want to play Planet Warriors IV tonight?"

"I didn't know you wanted to lose to me so soon but alright," said Trunks with a sly smile.

"Who says I'll lose?" retorted Bra, "If I remember, you lost three times in a row last time."

"It's called going easy on you," said Trunks, "and it was only a once in a lifetime deal."

Bra rolled her eyes, and then she left the room. Both siblings smiled and started mentally preparing themselves for the next fight.

Yep, definitely a normal brother-sister relationship.

**This is totally me and my brother, lol. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
